


白露点苍苔

by madeforwen



Category: Political RPF, 水表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforwen/pseuds/madeforwen
Summary: 他终于彻底臣服于这扭曲的关系，像世上最洁身自好的人在深水中终于放弃了挣扎，溺于令人窒息的温柔里。
Relationships: 江/温
Kudos: 16





	白露点苍苔

**Author's Note:**

> R18，字母play预警，不喜勿入

1.  
“小温，你脸上总是挂着笑。” 江初生拍了拍温南风的肩膀，刻意停顿了些时间，“但是我不喜欢你对胡御铭笑的样子。”  
这话听在温南风耳朵里着实不算友善，他敛了敛眼神，小心地不让情绪泄露，“下午的时候同他握手，是同事之间基本的礼节。”  
江初生面上的三分莫测扩散开来，倒显得和蔼了些，“就是现在这样，”江初生的眼神描绘着温南风如履薄冰的眉眼，以及他唇边抿起的疏离而克制的弧度，“我喜欢极了你现在的样子。”  
看到温南风猛得抬起头后略带惊慌的眼神，江初生意味深长地加了一句，“小温，如果不让你怕我，你还会像现在这样听话地跟在我身边吗？”  
他的眼睛太纯粹、太温良，以至于让江初生每每控制不住想要欺负他的心思。  
“我从未做过对不起您的事。”温南风不过晃神了几秒，很快就不卑不亢地回答他。  
“最好是这样，”江初生似是对温南风的态度很满意，“不然你知道后果。”  
不过胡御铭被调回京了，这小子真是会给他找事儿。  
江初生心口陡生一阵窒息感，克制不住地想，今后要看得更紧一点，必要的时候，折断雏鹰的翅膀，让他再也没有办法靠近那个人⋯⋯

温南风虽说是江初生的专属“管家”，但在与他的关系处理上若即若离，以至于江初生总之因为抓不准他的心思而倍感焦躁。温南风只会在有关工作的问题上亲自来找他，来了又是一副公事公办的认真样，半分多余的情绪也无。江初生常常看着他垂首时脸庞好看的弧度和敛起来的漂亮眼睛想，这便是人心与人心间最远的距离了吧。  
是了，他就是对他再好，把心和权都掏出来给他，他也只会淡淡回应“谢谢主席赏识”的人。他永远不会是他的人，他可以强行霸占他的身体，他的心却不会有归属。  
去外地考察的时候，在专机和专列上，江初生会专门嘱咐助理把温南风的位子安排在自己旁边，可那人每次都照借口离开一阵，再出现时已经落座在不起眼的角落。他何尝不懂江初生的心思，他只是故意为之。可怜江初生已是身在高位，却没有磨成温吞水的性子，依然喜好分明，连情绪都带了几分愣头青般的孤注一掷。

“御铭！”  
胡御铭正在办公室里批改文件，就听到门口传来一声轻快而软糯的声音。  
是温南风。  
他站起身刚准备迎接，复又像想起了什么似的，笑容淡了下去，“你来啦。”  
温南风径自走进来，“我是过来告诉一声的，我明天又要出一趟远门，你这刚回来，咱们也没时间好好叙叙。”  
他看到胡御铭只是看着他，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“咱俩这么久没见了，怎么这态度？”温南风也不气，还是一副笑笑的样子，甚至还轻轻在他肩上拍了一下。  
“温主任，以后在这边⋯⋯还是注意些言辞吧。”  
温南风被这个生疏的称呼震得表情凝固了半晌，不确定地问道，“你⋯⋯什么意思？”  
胡御铭似是有什么难言之隐，踌躇了许久，“南风，你知道外面都是怎么说你的。”  
他觉得说出口的话实在难堪，但还是强撑着说下去，“如今这形势若是你我再明面上有交往，被那人知道了，你只会更难处。”  
温南风抿着嘴不说话，身体僵硬着，半天才抖着嘴唇问，“你就是这么想我的？”  
胡御铭心里不由生疼，他是看着年轻时的温南风一步步从清冷得不染尘埃，到后来对他悄然绽开心扉，像娇春融冰，每一秒都让他滋润而欢喜。  
“南风，”胡御铭再次耐心地劝道，“咱们之前不是说好了么。”  
他眉心生出了比之前更为深刻的痕迹，这次去外地处理动乱，着实让他身心俱疲，更是不知如何处理与温南风的关系。  
温南风点着头，“知道了。”  
他看着胡御铭，像是第一天认识他一样。虽然还是那般俊朗的面庞，出挑的身姿，胡御铭的眼睛里却多了一些他看不懂的东西，也许是挣扎，也许是痛苦，但在温南风心里，这些都等同于怯弱。

温南风不知道自己是怎么走出胡御铭的办公室的。他失魂落魄地穿过长长的走廊，恍惚中听见有人告诉他，主席叫他过去。  
于是，他的脚步先于他的心智，向江初生的方向走去。  
江初生和衣依在床头，瞥见有个身影没有丝毫温度地走进来。  
是了，温南风面对自己的时候，浑身从来都是冷冰冰的。别看他嘴角轻轻抿起来的时候也会弯起眼睛，这些在江初生看来全是疏离的弧度。  
“别硬邦邦地杵在那儿了，过来。”  
听到江初生的声音罕见地柔和，温南风不由从沉思里剥离出来，打量着江初生的表情。  
如果能忽略他嘴角玩味的笑容和胜券在握的神情的话，他更像是一个毫不知情的、等待妻子回家的丈夫，以放松的姿态斜倚着，手里还捧了本老旧的书。  
温南风有些绝望地想，自己的一切大概已经尽被他掌控。  
“⋯⋯主席。”  
“你还知道回来找我。”  
江初生将手探上温南风熨得平平整整的中山装，他早就看那颗恨不得扣到下巴底下的扣子不顺眼了。  
出乎他的意料，温南风极快地躲开了。  
“请您自重，”他撑着床沿的手颤抖着，可背脊挺得格外直，徒劳地给自己撑着胆子继续说下去，“以后我不能再保持这样逾矩的关系了，希望您能尊重我。”  
哦，江初生险些忘了，到底是半道捡回家的小野猫，平时再怎么做小伏低，逼急了也是会咬人的。  
“怎么，”江初生问道，“小相好让你伤心了，就把气撒到我身上？看来是长进不少。”  
他冷哼一声，摘掉温柔的面具，揪起温南风的领子就把他拎到面前，直到他白净的脸因为缺氧而变得嫣红。  
“拜你⋯⋯所⋯赐⋯⋯”他话里话外的恨意不再掩饰，几乎带了些自毁前程的决绝。  
“不，他这是嫌弃你啊。”江初生不无玩味地说，松了手，毫无动容地看着温南风不住地咳嗽，“我只是把真相摆在你面前了而已，你看错了人。”  
他的眼睛像一块纯净的冷玉被打碎了，那些光芒都化为千万点细雾。温南风愣是忍着没让它落下来，“他不是这样的人，”他直直盯着江初生，带着凌厉的恼恨。  
这在江初生眼里半点威胁也没有，他冷哼一声，“是不是我对你太好了，让你觉得可以随意忤逆？”  
“江主席手段了得，我不过是您手下的喽啰，怎么敢忤逆您的教诲。自古美人依附于君王，不就是为了个地位吗，”想必是江初生的话真正伤了他，温南风哪还有平日里隐忍的模样，此刻他笑得冷冽，语气像情话一样温存，却语带银钩，“只是您英明神武、权利滔天，怎么就离不开我呢？”  
“好，你终于说出来了。果然，温主任平日里跟我这儿低眉顺眼只是为了仕途，私下里跟小相好依然打得火热。如果你肯承认一句自己错了，也许我心情好还会饶你一回。”  
“我没错！”  
江初生不气反笑，“好啊，看来我要一字一句地教你说，你到底错在哪里。”  
他拧过温南风的手腕就要往床头绑，这次却不甚如意，居然遭到了激烈的反抗。江初生被激出了前所未有的怒气，把人死死压在身下，手法熟练地打了个死结，又抽出领带蒙了他的眼睛。  
到底是个文弱书生，也不敢真的使劲伤了江初生，最后只能落得束手被擒的命。  
温南风眼睛被蒙着，听力便格外敏锐。  
“把门打开，”他听到江初生冷冷地对秘书说，“退到外面去。”他心里一惊便要挣扎，无奈双手被缚，人又被压着，分毫动弹不得。  
“求你⋯⋯别开门。你想怎么折腾都行，但是求你别开门。”  
这大抵是温南风第一次如此低声下气地求他，奈何此时江初生正在气头上，面对眼前被折损的骄傲视而不见，只是低沉地重复，“把门打开。”  
温南风此时白衬衫已被扒开一半，下身更是凉飕飕的，绝望地听着那扇门吱吱呀呀地被打开，接着就是一片寂静。  
好刺耳的呼吸声，他这样想，他几乎可以想象出外面走廊里站着的随时待命的秘书和警卫员，还有从明天开始即将把他淹没的人言可畏。  
“我再问一遍，知道错了么。”  
江初生声音压低，温南风才后知后觉地察觉到他身上潜伏已久的危险气息。看来这次他是真的生气了。  
温南风无助地躺在那里，心里充满了对未知的恐惧，但是嘴唇依然不停动着，无意识地重复，“我没错。”  
下身已经被他顶弄进来，手法毫不留情面，似乎就是存心要弄疼他。  
“我是不是说过，不许去见胡御铭？”江初生狠狠地顶着他的敏感处，“你怎么敢！”  
“我凭什么不能去见他！他是我⋯⋯”像是被戳了致命的痛处，前半句还凄厉得很，尾音却心虚地弱下来，似是声音的主人也不能理直气壮地说出那两个字。  
“你继续喊，最好是大声呻吟，让外面的人都知道，现任中yang办公厅主任是如何yin dang的。白天跟党内最年轻的政z局常委纠缠不清，晚上又在主席身下求欢呢。”  
江初生的话总是能轻而易举地击溃温南风的抵抗，看到他不再挣扎，毫无反应地任他侵犯，江初生的气总算消了点。  
“不错，我是离不开你，你也永远别想摆脱我。”小家伙嘴上功夫确实了得，居然能一语刺中他的痛处。不过江初生面对眼前美景实在很难保持坏心情，实际上，他一点也不讨厌温南风迂回周旋、欲拒还迎的招数，毕竟能让他因为自己而为难，焦灼，江初生从中总能获得隐秘的快感。  
这会儿他才开始饶有兴趣地玩弄年轻人的身体，手从不再整齐的衬衫领口里伸进去，轻触两点红樱。温南风的身体早就被调教得极其敏感，此时不过被轻轻碰到，身体竟不自觉地向他掌中靠去。他自然察觉到了，脸不由涨得通红，向一旁扭动着试图逃离魔爪。  
“你说你何必呢，乖一点得少吃多少苦头。”  
江初生倒是不再留恋于手感颇好的胸前，转而滑到细瘦的腰腹，最后落在腿间某处要命的地方。  
温南风惊得浑身一震，又被他揉捏得浑身发软，更是控制不住地呼吸急促起来。后面还含着那人的东西，他倒熟练得很，手上玩弄着，那边还有精力抽送起来。温南风被这非人的刺激折磨得不堪招架，即将脱口而出的呻吟也让他忍得十分辛苦。  
但他大概天资非凡，忍耐的功夫与生俱来，不然也不可能在江初生手下保全自己这么久。一时间诺大的空间里只剩下隐忍的喘息声，怪异而淫靡。  
江初生看他几乎憋得快背过气去，心里泛起了些怜爱，俯身轻吻他的耳朵，柔声温存起来，“乖宝儿，哭出来，哭出来就饶了你。”  
温南风只当他是耳旁风，兀自咬着唇忍耐，用最后的清明祈祷自己能马上昏死过去。可江初生是什么人？他握着温南风已经被挑逗到极点的灼热，限制了他的欲望，就像将他吊在半空，求生不能，求死不得。  
在这位心怀青云志的中央办公厅主任的脑海中，本该是文韬武略，政治国策，最多还有不久前被唤起的几句凄苦诗词——此刻却什么都没剩下了，除了一个想要释放的念头。  
快感一阵一阵地从脊椎漫上脑髓，即将击溃他破败不堪的防线。  
江初生听见一声像是受伤的小动物发出的呜咽，知道那个视尊严为生命的人终于妥协。他轻叹一声，松了手。  
在大脑一阵令人炫目的快感过后，温南风眼前恢复了光明。他颓然倒在床上，眼角的水迹终于克制不住地大颗大颗滴落，随后感觉自己被一双有力的手揽进一个怀抱。  
大概是因为温南风永远恪守分寸，永远进退有度，永远不染尘埃，所以他难得的失控在江初生眼里才分外动人吧。江初生的眼神描绘着温南风此时脆弱不堪的模样，只觉得醋意褪去，怜爱汹涌而至。即使江初生在此刻已是权倾天下，也终逃不过情之一字。  
“哭出来就好了，”江初生的手轻轻拍着他的后背，“不要难过，忘了他吧。”  
温南风靠在这个男人的胸膛上，听着他稳健而滚烫的心跳，猛然意识到：这个男人，其实是他长久以来唯一的靠山。  
在失去意识的前一秒，他的眼光触到了那扇门。门不知道什么时候已经被关上了，又或许，它从来就没有被人打开过。

2.  
夏天的武汉正值雨季，天气闷热得很。听到旁边的市委书记正聒噪不止，江初生重重呼出一口气，心里烦躁不已。他余光瞥见个白色的身影，穿着长袖衬衫，认真地背着手，一副翩然自在的模样。江初生突然就想凑上去一亲芳泽，他一定是薄荷味儿的，正好能解了自己的燥热。  
他跟着江初生出来考察的时候，江初生向来是不愿意把他打扮得漂漂亮亮得出来见人的——若是其他干部都穿得西装革履，温南风一定就只有一件洗得发白的中山装。今天也不例外，即使是炎热的夏天，小温主任依然捂得严严实实。  
虽然听起来有些凄惨，但他从来都是一副教养极好、秀气典雅的模样，走起来衣袂纤尘不染，坐下来双腿并拢脊背挺直，半点失礼的仪态都不曾出现。  
雨下得很大，温南风走在江初生的后面不远不近的地方，正好处在伞的边缘，视察了半天下来，从头到脚都淋了个遍。  
看到温南风几乎湿透的衬衫，还有胸前某处⋯⋯咳咳。江初生呼吸一滞，险些维持不住淡然的表情，装模作样地皱起了眉头。  
“像什么样子，赶紧给我回去，”看到温南风十分抗拒的表情，江初生不由在他耳边低声威胁道，“小心明天逼你穿军大衣。”  
温南风只好以身体不适为由先行回到住处，而江初生这边原本安排好的行程也匆匆结束，他一刻都等不得了。  
江初生大步迈进自己的房间，满意地看到温南风已经在等他。他已经洗过澡换上了一身江初生的衣服，只是这个不解风情的家伙，居然还伏在他案上写报告⋯⋯  
“身体有没有不舒服？”江初生一边脱掉潮湿的外套，还不忘关心下属的身体状况。虽然他话里难免别有深意，可温南风这块木头自然是听不出来的，还傻兮兮地回了他一个天真无邪的笑容，“谢谢主席关心，我没事。”  
江初生看到他的笑容愣了愣，心里复杂起来。其实江初生知道温南风真心笑起来是什么样子。  
就是个傻子的样子。不过他倒没有嫉妒过胡御铭可以得到这样的笑容，对他来说，克制又疏离的笑容就足够了。太近的距离，江初生怕自己被他心里的冰碴子扎疼。  
“来，让我好好检查下。”江初生拍拍身边的床铺，这地方虽然准备得仓促，但好歹床还算软⋯⋯他托人在国外买的东西到了，这个略显简陋的场地反而令他兴致倍增，就像吃惯了山珍海味，反而向往家常小菜一样。  
他盯着温南风瞬间僵硬的身影，不禁想入非非。温南风作风太过正经，以至于他总是忍不住坏心地想要欺负他。人们永远喜欢玷污和破坏美好的东西，江初生承认，他对着小温总是脑子里浮想联翩、心神荡漾，日理万机只为一夜温存。  
江初生这个人从来不掩饰自己的喜怒哀乐，所以此时温南风可以清晰地看出他心情好得过了头，几乎——可以称得上是兴奋。  
“主席？”温南风小心地唤他。江初生心里算盘打得噼里啪啦响，冷不防晾了小家伙许久。  
“啊，我是说，”他看到温南风已经乖乖坐在旁边，双手放在膝盖上，一副提心吊胆但又不敢乱动的样子，心里很是受用，“你下午怎么回事，里面没穿背心么？”说着，手已经探上了温南风胸前凸起，说出口的话听起来像是严厉的问责，掌下却是温度滚烫的调情，直令那人开始忍不住躲闪起来。  
“我穿了呀⋯⋯”温南风的语气听起来委屈至极，却不料自己掉进了老狐狸挖好的坑里。  
“哦，”江初生故意拖长了声音，饶有兴趣地推理，“那就是太久没碰你了，小东西都情不自禁地勾引我呢！”他愉悦地笑起来，看见红晕霎那间爬上了温南风的耳朵尖儿。  
温南风似是放弃了口头上与他分辨，只徒劳地推拒着江初生的触碰，“今天不行，主席⋯⋯明天还要出去调研，我⋯⋯”  
江初生倒是笑得很开心，“你忘了是跟着谁出来的了？就算我明天想抱着你出去，又有谁敢多说一个字？”  
温南风垂了眼睛，抿了抿唇，不再说话。将他带在身旁多年，江初生惊觉自己已经能从他展露出来的细微情绪中捕捉到他的心思变化。看这表情，他分明是无声地同意了，江初生心里一阵暗喜。  
“小小年纪装什么老成，”江初生伸手把温南风的眼镜取掉，好看的眉眼再无遮拦地展现在他面前。那里面有情愫来不及被掩去，那些倔强的、不够温顺的、复杂而纠缠的，头一次让江初生看了个清楚明白。  
他当当正正地立在尘世间，志在遥远的星辰，脚下波涛汹涌也不负他眉间悲悯之色。  
江初生想也不想地凑了上去，压上那双兀自隐忍地抿着的唇，直到那人终于认命般柔软下来，任他长驱直入，掠夺阵地。  
“你呀，能不能好好看看我，”一吻终了，江初生双手捧着温南风的脸，颇有些强硬地让他面对自己，语气里隐约有叹息，“像看情人那样认真地看看我。”  
面对这前所未有的温柔语气，温南风不禁有些惶然无措，但那双好看的圆眼睛还是认真地看向他。江初生这才露出些笑容来，压着他的肩膀把人推到床上躺倒。  
他的手灵活地钻进了温南风身上不太合身的衬衫里。他胸前的皮肤有些凉，柔软皮肤覆在匀称的骨骼肌理上，还带着雨水湿润的气息，在江初生火热的唇舌下安静地任君品尝。江初生手还没闲着，把身下人的手腕牢牢控在掌下，于是高层干部标配的昂贵浪琴表被卸下来，胡乱甩在床头柜上，腰带也不知何时被褪掉，随意挂在床头。  
一时间满室旖旎温热地升腾起来，乱了人的呼吸。温南风挣扎着要去关掉床头恼人的灯，却被江初生捏住了手腕，“害羞了？”  
他已然是落入了网中的鱼，但还是倔强地做着最后的挣扎，“请您⋯⋯允许我把灯关了吧。”  
“不要着急，我有好东西给你看。”  
江初生从枕头底下摸出一个小盒子，打开后顿时满室清香。  
“这是什么？”温南风难得表现出好奇。  
“别问，但是你会喜欢的。”  
他沾了些在手指上，探入他裤腰深处，也不急着扒拉他的衣服。他一点也不介意多欣赏一会儿美人半遮半掩的模样，毕竟当他在理得整齐的衣装下安静地瑟缩和忍耐的时候，便是天下最美的风景。  
“下午的时候有群众拉你的手臂拉得很紧，你怎么不躲？”江初生一边给他扩张，一边还不忘翻旧账。  
“主席，啊⋯⋯您不会是⋯⋯”这般情形下温南风竟还能嘴硬，“分明是您教导的，党员干部要扎根群众⋯⋯啊！”  
“还敢回嘴？”江初生佯怒，手下陡然重了几分，“我还在这儿呢，轮不到你扎根。”  
温南风听他特意加重了最后两个字，不由暗自啐了一句老不正经。  
“下次再有这样的你就躲开，明白了么？”  
“嘶⋯⋯慢点儿⋯⋯明白了⋯⋯”  
“还有，以后不要再去见他了。”  
说到这儿温南风不愿意接话了，不光是因为内容戳到了他的痛处，也是因为后面渐渐有了些异样的感觉。  
“您到底放了什么进去？”他内心无比后悔。  
“已经感觉到了还要问我，你这个人怎么这么别扭呢。”  
温南风感觉到江初生不紧不慢的动作像是被放大了无数倍，自己所有的感官几乎都聚集到了那里。尽管他拼命想控制，但还是清晰地感觉到肠壁在紧紧包裹吮吸着入侵的手指，随着它的深入而愉悦，又随着它的抽出而倍感空虚。  
江初生缓慢地拉开他的衣服，像是展开一幅含羞带怯的画。常年掩盖在西装和衬衫底下的肌体有些白皙得过分，又在湿度饱和的气候下浸泡半日，江初生的手流连忘返于此，连呼吸都乱了方寸。  
“乖，帮帮我。”  
他抓着温南风的手按在自己胯下，本就硬挺的物件在与另一人的皮肤接触的瞬间便扬起了高昂的头。他见那只细白小手笨拙地取悦着自己，有些急躁地想要给他快感，却总是不得要领，殊不知自己掌心的细茧足以撩拨得他心猿意马。  
江初生想起这双手本是握地质锤的。他仿佛看到温南风在山间背着奇珍异石艰难行走的模样，挽起的袖子露出若隐若现的肌肉线条，一路延伸进袖口去。温南风手背上的筋络在用力的时候便衬得格外性感，江初生光是从眼角瞥见，就觉得胯下又涨大一分。  
许是药效的作用，江初生见那一处在草草了事的扩张下便已经含苞待放，再也等不急，一挺身就把蓄势待发的炙热送了进去。  
“啊⋯⋯！”  
一声急促的、无法忍耐的声音响起，三分痛苦七分欢愉，惹得江初生差点就这么交待了。  
他是祁连山上的一捧雪，是碧水惊秋，是白露点苍苔。可看他坚毅隐闵的眼眸染上俗世的烟火，山川万物又怎能比得上如此绝色。  
江初生缓缓开始抽送起来，见到身下那人攥紧了床单的手指隐隐发白，似是情欲来得太快实在难以承受。  
事实上，这药效确实在不可收拾地高涨着，温南风感觉体内异常的敏感，痒意顺着脊柱爬上来，江初生还在运动的那玩意似乎都难以解决。  
“快⋯⋯快⋯⋯啊！不行了⋯⋯”  
江初生耳边传来断断续续的呻吟，他险些以为自己出现了幻听，“这次怎么不吓得求我关门了？”他坏笑一声，不怀好意地问。  
“因为⋯⋯”温南风的意识再难保持清醒，但唇边却出现一丝带了温度的笑意，“我知道⋯⋯你把我保护得很好。”  
江初生听了心里一动。他早已摸清了他体内最敏感的点，这下发挥得毫无保留，足够让被春药迷失了神智的温南风在高峰百转千回，被刺激得泄身了几次。  
他像脱水的鱼一般仰躺着，眼角眉梢红得一塌糊涂，不知是眼泪还是汗水。空气大约对他来说有些稀薄，不然他为何红唇微张喘个不停？  
这个孤高如竹一般的人儿啊，高深莫测的政治阴谋好像都跟他不沾边似的，就算不小心沾上了，也只会是那不长眼的企图陷害他。但同时，没有人比江初生更清楚，眼前洁白无瑕的这个人又是心思深沉的，在他低调到销声匿迹的同时，年纪轻轻就已经成为园子里举足轻重、无法忽视的角色。  
江初生不免自得，他终于将那些牛鬼蛇神都从他亲爱的小温主任心里赶跑，在这一刻，他将他的全身心占为己有。江初生见过温南风微笑着翻手云雨的模样，但他却心甘情愿地躺在自己身下任君采撷，他会因为疼痛蹙紧了秀气的眉，也会因为快感而颤抖喘息。  
没顶的欢愉之后两人间保持着姿势静止了片刻。  
江初生鬓角的汗滴到了温南风的眼皮上。他的头高高仰着，于是那滴水便在他眉间流连半刻，又划过额头没入发丝，留下一路旖旎的晶亮。  
温南风毫无感觉，扯了扯早已衣衫不整的领口，“好热。” 江初生静静看着，喉头微动。  
“你自己玩给我看。”  
温南风不满意地撅了撅嘴，“不要。”  
“我手酸了哦，如果你想解决问题只能自己来了，”江初生又瞟了一眼温南风，语气意味深长，“没想到，我家小温主任胃口这么大呢。”  
温南风往里缩了缩，就着侧躺的姿势，手指有些犹豫而羞涩地往身后探去。  
那根白皙的手指进进出出，可后穴却依然不满足地收缩着。他终于忍不住转过来，语气带了些央求，“快进来⋯⋯”  
江初生嘴角一扬，大度地放过了他。  
如此这般，主席大帐内的喘息惊叫响了半夜，直至凌晨方才熄灯歇下。  
“乖，明儿放半天假，让你这个工作狂好好歇歇。”  
他终于彻底臣服于这扭曲的关系，像世上最洁身自好的人在深水中终于放弃了挣扎，溺于这令人窒息的温柔里。

3.  
温南风坐在政z局一间不怎么宽敞的屋子里，面前坐着两位同志，面色严肃地十指交握，说出来的话却不怎么有底气。  
“咳⋯⋯温主任，”其中一位看起来年长些的开口，“有人举报您私自带民众回家，”他谨慎地措辞，“根据dang内对干部同志的规定，您这样做违反了⋯⋯”  
他还没说完，就像石化了一般盯着温南风身后，惹得温南风颇为感兴趣地看了他几眼。  
“什么时候轮到你们来审了？”江初生大步走进，大衣上的寒意也一阵风似的带进来。  
他也不看对面那两人，只拉了温南风就走。  
“干嘛？”温南风小声问。  
“我亲自审你。”江初生意味深长道，话里听不出喜怒。

门砰地一声关上了。  
“脱了吧，”江初生这话尾音上扬，听起来像是很奇怪温南风居然不动。  
“什么？”温南风依然摸不着头脑。  
江初生倒是很有耐心地坐在一旁，只是眼睛盯着他的腰带，面上挂着惯有的微笑，挑了挑眉。刚开始不甚熟练地被西装打扮起来的年轻人，举手投足还有些被这华服束缚住的生涩，但气质却趁得愈发清贵无双。江初生心里赞叹了一下，自己果然大度，不然这样的风景怎会让旁人看了去。  
温南风知道他等着自己先说话，只好无奈道，“我知道，我违反了规定，但这自有政z局已经规定好的处罚，您不用私下里劳心费神⋯⋯”  
“腰带给我，”江初生并不听他说什么，只是伸了伸手。  
温南风观察了他半晌，常年伴君侧的直觉告诉他，这人今天那方面的冲动怕是高过了对自己犯错的生气。他心里老大不愿意，这不摆明了抓住自己的把柄就找事儿么。  
无奈万恶的权利高于一切，温南风最终还是抖着手去解皮带，因为太紧张半天都没能成功。  
江初生依然带着高深莫测的微笑，等着猎物一步步自投罗网。他接过温南风递给他的皮带，指了指，“转过去，双手撑着墙。”  
江初生想干什么已经不言而喻，温南风听了，脸上瞬间失了血色。  
“我也不逼你，”江初生走到温南风身后，语气不容置疑，“知道错了就自己报一个数给我，这次的检查就免写了。”  
因为身材太过瘦削，温南风身上的衣服裤子常常大那么一号，这厢失去了皮带的禁锢，江初生稍稍一拽西裤就滑了下去，又在腿弯儿停住。他又得寸进尺地把内裤往下扯掉几寸，纤细饱满的腰臀线映入眼帘，让他不禁咽了咽口水。  
他看到眼前的人一阵颤抖，拼命控制住了挣扎，低下头沉默半晌才说，“十五。”  
江初生拍了拍他后腰，又凑上来吻他嘴角，权当安抚。他拿着皮带在手里掂了掂，使了五分力抽下去。  
一声惊叫被提前禁锢在喉咙里，只能听见带着痛苦的闷哼。江初生听到温南风的呼吸好似都停住了几秒，半晌才听到他重重呼出气来，稳了稳声音，开口依旧是不带感情的小温主任，“一。”  
江初生估摸了下他的痛感接受阈值，手下又重了半分。“知道这次错在哪了么？”  
“二，”依然是沉稳的声线，好似承受屈辱和疼痛的不是他，“我作为办gong厅主任，应该以身作则，严格遵守党章党规。”  
“那个被你带回家的人呢？你清楚对方什么来路么？有危险怎么办？”  
“⋯⋯三。不清楚，但是我相信他。”  
江初生知道他心气高，此时估摸着倔劲儿又被激出来了，明知道会吃苦头，还故意不顺着自己心意来。  
这一下缓了好久也没听见温南风出声，只是撑着墙壁的手指因为用力而发白，喘息越发粗重起来。江初生也磨没了耐心，手里的劲儿渐渐失了控制。  
“五。”啪！  
他明知道，他明知道每次只要他肯喊疼，自己就一定会放过他，但他这样的人，哪怕坠入泥潭，也是不会染上半分尘埃的。  
“⋯⋯啊！六。”这一下没留任何情面，他双腿抖得几乎站不住，最终还是没忍住叫出了声。这听在江初生耳朵里，自然是有了服软的意味。只见他臀上每一寸皮肤都均匀地染上了粉红色，可没有哪一处有血液流连、郁结。它们都欢快地流淌在薄薄的皮肤下，享受着那个人恩赐的力道。  
“好了好了，”江初生把皮带扔在地上，走过去在他臀上恶意地揉捏了一下，“打坏了我可不忍心，这地方我还要用呢。”  
“啧啧，自己还要求十五下，我看十下你都撑不住。整个中央的人都知道小温主任对自己的要求极严，今儿我才真正明白，你对自己可真狠呐。”江初生调笑道，满意地看到温南风把脸埋在胳膊里，耳朵尖儿却红透了。  
他将有些腿软的人儿抱起来，轻柔地放在宽大的办公桌上，让他上身伏趴在桌面，也不给他整理衣服。  
始一碰到桌面，温南风就觉得有些不对劲，桌角圆润得有些过分，好像⋯⋯是把整个办公桌重新设计了一番。他余光瞧见江初生从一旁的抽屉里拿出一个长长的钩状物什，跟那满满当当的机密文件显得格格不入。  
江初生看到他眼中的惊惧，安抚地笑笑，“别怕，没我粗。”温南风听了，忍不住骂了一声，“变态！” 说着就要起身，结果牵动臀上的伤口，嘶着冷气又跌了回去。  
江初生一点也没有要生气的意思，反倒笑得更欢，“我之前是不是告诉过你，听你说变态这两个字，会让我更愉悦？”  
他从桌子底下的隐蔽处扯出几条锁链，一边束在温南风的手腕上，另一边固定住他的双腿。  
“乖，我怕你伤到自己。”  
江初生熟练地倒了润滑油在那东西上，又给温南风作扩张，然后一点一点地把那个球状末端的东西塞了进去。  
温南风紧咬着嘴唇努力适应体内的冰凉，听见江初生自顾自地说着，“你错在不该任由他们支配，你要知道你是我的人，即使是犯了错也要我来罚。”配合着他现在的动作，“罚”这个字貌似也有了更旖旎的意味。  
只见他不知又从哪里摸出一条细而结实的锁链，末端栓在钩子的一侧，前端则连着皮圈儿。江初生将那特质的皮圈绕在温南风的脖颈上，又温柔地扣好。  
“你哪来的这么多幺蛾子？”温南风哑着嗓子难受地动了动，脖子上的皮肤蹭出些粉色来。  
“别乱动，”江初生抚了抚他的背脊，“头抬起来点儿。”这姿势极不舒服，温南风本是敷衍地抬了抬头，但瞬间感觉江初生将锁链一寸寸地缩短，那链子尽头的钩子便被吞得更深。  
脆弱的咽喉被缠绕着，窒息的感觉让他像脱水的鱼般，绷紧了身体却逃不出禁锢。  
“不要⋯⋯快住手⋯⋯”温南风被迫把头抬得更高，但角度到底有限，那金属小球不可避免地顺着肠道往里滑动，“停下⋯⋯不能再往里了⋯⋯”他话尾里已带了哭腔。  
江初生见他开始剧烈挣扎，知道已经到了位置，心领神会地住了手。  
“刚才到几下了？”他好整以暇地问。  
温南风一下子转过头来看他，脸上一阵红一阵白的，眼里⋯⋯似是有些祈求。  
江初生装作视而不见，换了一个柔软了不少、面积稍大些的橡胶拍子，倒是怜香惜玉地控制了手劲儿。力用了二三分，却故意扫到那钩子上，这下本来就深埋体内的物什被那力道更往里推了些。  
链条环环相扣，在他紧绷的背脊上挣动，发出清脆的碰撞声，像极了某种诡异的点缀。  
饶是万般忍耐，温南风也不禁在如此刺激下叫出声来。每次疼痛在皮肤上炸开时，体内肆虐的小球上都会在拍击下都狠狠碾过肠道上的敏感点，但又不做久留，勾得人气血上涌。  
不过四五下的功夫，温南风就已经是呼吸紊乱，额头上满是冷汗。再加上脖子上束紧的皮圈，他憋得脸色通红，眼角也因为生理刺激而蓄满了泪水。  
江初生停了半晌，见他丝毫没有放松，身体反而颤抖得更厉害了。他略一思索，嘴角泛起笑意，“你并不想让我停下来，”他弯腰吻去温南风脸上泪痕，在他耳边说，“我感觉你还挺爽的。”  
“要做什么就赶紧，磨磨唧唧的，故意想看我难受是不是！”温南风再好的脾气也禁不住江初生这么玩弄，只是以他现在的模样，话说出口都带了轻喘，着实没什么攻击力。  
“好好好，都听你的。”  
接下来几下倒是痛快，江初生住手的时候看温南风连眼神都涣散了，也不知是太疼还是快感来得太猛烈。此情此景，让他险些憋不住自己的欲望。  
钩子湿答答地被缓缓从体内拉出，链条也被解开，温南风已经虚脱地伏在桌沿上动弹不得。  
“好风儿，再忍忍，让我进去罢。”  
听到这话温南风连眉头都懒得抬，语气不善，“别废话，我拒绝有用吗？”  
江初生在他臀上揉了几下让他放松，又沾了些刚才的黏液，一挺身齐根没入。  
“呃⋯⋯”温南风嘶着冷气，刚才被过度照拂的敏感点又被狠狠撞击，“老匹夫，轻点不会吗？”  
江初生扣着他的肩膀把他从桌子上拉起来，又揽过他的腰，在刚才被皮圈蹭红的地方细细舔舐。  
“只要看你一眼，我就控制不住自己，”他像某种大型犬类一样整个人扑在温南风身上，“我最近工作好累，你也不心疼心疼我⋯⋯我可是给你未来铺路呢，”他复又像是想到什么好点子一样，“作为奖励⋯⋯我喜欢听你叫主席，来叫几声听听。”  
“做梦！”温南风不信他的鬼话，暗自咬唇拒绝发出声音。  
“你不想叫的话也行，”江初生也不灰心，甚至笑得有些邪恶，“主任……”他在温南风耳边噬咬着，低语道，“小温主任，明天开会你就这么去，别人看见你身上的吻痕会怎么说……”  
江初生感觉深埋对方体内的某处被绞得更紧，整个人飘忽起来。  
“您开会的时候认真模样真的好美啊，属下多想将您就地正法，让您当着所有人的面像现在这样叫出声，”他又故意摇了摇头，像是很为难一样，“但是属下又不想让别人看见您这幅诱人的样子，这可怎么办呀。”  
“小温主任，别这么激动嘛，放松点……”  
每这样叫他一次，江初生就感觉到身下人的皮肤又红了一分，羞耻心让他紧紧闭着眼睛。某人果然受不了在情事的时候听到这样的称呼，但每一次都更为动情。  
“够了。”此情此景下，他恼羞成怒的语气似乎缺乏威慑力。  
这一声像是把欲望开了闸，那洪水便失了禁锢，气势汹汹地涌出来。江初生唇边低声念着温南风的名字，满足地喟叹着，感觉这灵肉合一的时刻是如此美妙。  
“南风。”江初生抱着他不放手，语气却听起来有些萧索。  
“嗯？”  
“我今天下午签署了你的调职文件。”  
温南风没说话，但其实他已经预感到了。从江初生进门开始，他就察觉出了他的反常。  
“我本来是打算让你⋯⋯”江初生犹豫了，最终还是叹了口气没再说下去，“原谅我，我还是无法掌控一切。”  
“您没必要这么说，”温南风对他的道歉感到局促，称呼也瞬间变了，听起来竟如此疏离，“不管结果如何，我都接受就是了。”  
“我是希望你越来越好的，哪怕眼下有些小的变动，但未来的五年、十年后，我发誓再没有人可以掩盖你的光芒。”  
“那检查是不是一笔勾销了？”温南风没有继续这个话题，反而扬起一个俏皮的微笑，“主席同志必须说话算话哦。”  
江初生也不由笑起来，心里却有些苦涩。他把脸埋进温南风的颈窝里，声音瓮声瓮气地听不大清楚，“分开的前一刻，我就已经开始想你了。”

4.  
“看样子大堤是保不住了，”江初生冲温南风挥手，“你快给我下来！”  
温南风自然是听到了，不过他没有回头，不紧不慢地在最危险的地方检查完才走下来。没有人给他撑伞，没有人搀扶，他几乎在最滑的石头上打了个趔趄。这七月的天像是被撕破了个大口子，但他的背脊依然挺直，仿佛一根顶天立地的柱子。  
江初生一把将他拽过来，这个人的手比他的还凉，冰得瘆人。头发全湿了，狼狈地搭在额头上，衣服湿答答地贴在身上，脸色白得一塌糊涂。  
“我是不是说过，我会保你？为什么还要干这种傻事？”  
温南风青白着嘴唇，努力控制自己的声音不发抖，“91年我随您去治水，那个时候我就亲眼看到了分洪的危害。所以这一次不管后果如何，我一定不会重蹈覆辙。”  
“你⋯⋯竟然是因为我，”江初生几乎片刻间气到极致，“你知不知道自己只是个排名最末的副总理，他们把你推到前面只是为了当替罪羊？”  
温南风额前的碎发全湿透了，他抬头，看见江初生的伞不知什么时候已经在他头顶默默举了许久。  
流亡的天使无意路过凡间，经历一遭地动山摇、洪水滔天，雪白的双翅被束缚，清澈的双眼被蒙上尘埃。  
但谁也不知道为什么天使依然偏爱人间。  
“这件事我会负责到底，我知道您是为我好，但是⋯⋯我已经决定了，要听取专家们的建议。”  
江初生拉了他的胳膊，“跟我过来。”  
简短的命令式口吻里面带了让温南风熟悉的压迫感，他心跳快了一拍，脚下已是自觉跟上。  
江初生熟悉温南风的房间位置就像熟悉自家领地一样，温南风被那只有力的手拉着，深切的热度被坚定地传递过来。  
“现在要做的就是休息。”江初生按着他的肩膀把他湿透了的衣服脱掉，把人塞进被窝。  
然后他自己也挤了进去，手还不老实地摸来摸去。  
温南风闭着眼思绪还停留在大坝上，因着他的触碰瞬间弹开来，眉头紧锁，语气是从未有过的严肃，“主席，我现在真的没有心情。”  
江初生倒是没脾气，手并没有拿开，反倒是强硬地把他揽进怀里，依然轻柔地有一下没一下地拂过他那处禁欲许久的地方。  
“乖，我不碰你，帮你缓解一下疲劳。”  
温南风知道自己错怪他了，但是也拉不下来面子道歉，只好软了身体靠在他怀里，努力放松，抛却脑中繁杂的琐事。  
那只手轻柔地摩梭他的敏感，又缓缓向下，雨露均沾地掠过囊袋，状似漫不经心、步伐缓慢，实则满是手法高超的挑逗。这具身体则是熟悉他掌心的每一处老茧，就像熟悉他唇上的那些泛青胡茬。  
“你知道我看到那些灾民……我心里是什么感觉吗，”温南风抬眼，本来洇了青黑的眼眶瞬间染上红色，“我们都是弃子。”他惶然地睁着眼睛，灵魂却不知在哪里；他在开口说话，但声音却仿佛不是来自他。  
大概因为江初生见过他最狼狈的模样，这个数日来顶着重重压力浸泡在洪水里也依然倔强地皱眉头的男人，第一次放任了自己的脆弱。  
温南风抿了抿嘴，横冲直撞地压上江初生的唇，毫无章法，像在世上举目无亲的小孩子。这几天的折磨真的过头了，江初生感受着自己嘴唇上被噬咬的刺痛，也万分惊喜于温南风的主动。  
一吻结束，温南风还有些气短，缓了半晌，手指又寻了江初生的脸庞，摩挲时发出细细的声响。这人啊，实在不知柔情为何物，连指尖传递过来的温度，都是彻骨的冷。  
“五年前我的位置让给你的亲信的时候，”温南风本来低垂的眼睛抬起来，瞳仁像一汪晶亮的湖泊，却在睫毛半掩的时候显出伤感，“我在农村小组的时候，当我好不容易当选副总理，却被上司挖苦讽刺的时候，我看到您高高在上地坐在主席台，手中棋局皆随心意，春风得意。我在想什么，你真的在乎吗？”  
他面上苍白如纸，睫毛垂着，更显出眼眶下的青黑，连那一吻也没能让他的脸色有任何好转。  
“我若是不在乎，我会来找你吗？中央那边还有多方意见等着我来摆平，可这一个月里我已经来找你三次了，”江初生带着万分的耐心安抚着温南风受伤而缺乏安全感的内心，“我知道你不会归属于我麾下，但你的位子，会永远高于那些亲随。这些都不是我的功劳，是你自己的出众。我所做的，只是让你的能力不被那些肮脏事埋没了而已——我的棋局里从未有过你，但我想保护的，也从来都只是你而已。”  
这人极为熟悉自己的身体，温南风只觉得身下热潮一阵高过一阵，耳边温言细语似是加深了情动。过了许久，江初生才感觉他脸色回转了些许，体温也不再冰凉。  
“你⋯⋯就惯会说这些⋯⋯呃⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”  
“只对你说。”  
话音一落，江初生感觉怀里的人儿终于颤抖着释放，不由吻了吻他带着细密汗珠的额头，抚着他的背开始说些最近发生的趣事儿。事实上，灾难当头，身边哪里会有什么趣事儿，江初生绞尽脑汁编了又编，半晌也没听见回应，耳边只有微不可闻的呼吸声。他低头一看，温南风竟是片刻间就昏睡过去了。  
“小没良心，哎。”  
温南风最后的一丝清明听到这个称呼，竟觉得像是从上辈子传来的声音。江初生真的很久，很久没有这么叫过他了。


End file.
